1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the technical field of display panel, and in particular, relates to an inspection device and an inspection system for display substrate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During the usage of the display device, users have more and more stringent requirements for the appearance quality of display panel in the display device. The problems of appearance of the display panel might cause degraded product quality or even scrapped product. Therefore, during production of the display panel, the appearance yield of the display panel needs to be inspected.
In prior art, the inspection of the display panel is performed in manual way, i.e., the inspector has to pick up the display panel needing to be inspected by hand from the production line equipment in order to perform inspection. After inspection, the display panel needs to be placed back to the production line equipment by hand.
When the appearance of the display panel has inspected in the above way, the display panel being inspected is contacted by hand several times, which prone to damage the display panel or prone to generate particles, static electricity or other negative aspects, thereby degrading the product quality of the inspected display panel.